


Sunrise in Taipei

by MoonbowRecords



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbowRecords/pseuds/MoonbowRecords
Kudos: 6





	Sunrise in Taipei

写在前面：

(伪)现背。努力贴合可知现实，但不可避免有很多想象与补充。不要当真。  
给雨天被窝里的二位补上一次新年日出。  
所有的违和归咎于我，所有的心动归功于他们。

00:50

李赫宰在边上等着李东海结束直播，李东海摁下退出，一只手就搭上他的肩。他顺势揽住李东海的腰，“都几点了，赶紧去洗澡。”

李东海冲他做个鬼脸，“催什么？你也没洗。”

“不是要看日出？”李赫宰飞机上就做好了台北日出功课，“来我这睡，明早方便。”

“本来就要去的。”李东海哼哼唧唧，“我先回去收拾一下。”

李赫宰刚解决宵夜，狂乱的敲门声就响起来，他去开门，“呀，你这样整层楼都要听见。”

李东海摸摸鼻子，笑嘻嘻地扑进房里，“我先洗！我好困！”

“你做直播的时候就不困。”李赫宰撇嘴，“你洗完我洗。今天不要你等了，你出来就先睡。”

02:40

李赫宰从浴室出来，只剩他床头一盏灯亮着。他趿着鞋走到床边，裹着温暖的水汽钻入被里，李东海还未入梦，眼皮却像沉得睁不开了，只是翻身面向他，灯光在他睫毛底下铺出一小片阴影。李赫宰欣赏了一眼才将灯拧熄，靠在床头，一手划着屏幕看晨间天气与日出时间，另一只空闲的手覆在李东海手上，听到他发出几个含糊的音节。

“真的要看？”李赫宰拍拍他的手，“不困吗？昨天也才睡了那么点。”

“是新年日出呀，要看的。”李东海半张脸埋在被子里作答，显然充满睡意。

李赫宰定好闹钟躺下，将李东海脸上的被子往下拉，“呀，你这样能呼吸吗？早上能起再说吧，济州岛的事忘啦？”那次两个人要到山上看日出，说好通宵，结果打了三小时东洋花图李东海说困，李赫宰只好让他去睡，自己翻出一张DVD看。

“那次不是新年嘛。”李东海咕哝，“再说你自己后来不也睡着了。”

“我是看完DVD只剩三十分钟了，在想叫不叫你，想着想着才睡着的。”李赫宰想着又嘴角上扬，“那也是我先醒的！剩十分钟的时候不是去叫你了吗？我跟你说如果现在出门在路上的时候太阳就已经升起来了。是什么时候的事？09年吗？呀，竟然过去十年了。”等李赫宰感叹完，李东海均匀的呼吸声已经在他耳畔起伏，像浪的眠床，他也觉得困了。

05:30

闹钟响时李赫宰还困在睡意织成的网，听到枕边人窸窸窣窣地起身下床，但意识只够维持到那人走到他这侧关上闹钟，房里安静下来，他又陷入网中。再次醒来是李东海将热毛巾盖到他脸上，李赫宰捉住他伸进被里在他身上作乱的手，“再五分钟。”

“切，到底谁起不来。李赫宰，从以前到现在赖床的都是你呀！”李东海这么说着，也没再闹他，转身去鼓捣柜子上那台咖啡机了。

毛巾渐有凉意，李赫宰睁开惺忪的眼，起身划开手机，边找歌放边往浴室走去。等他洗漱完出来，房间里已经有咖啡氤氲的香气，李东海难得先他一步收拾妥当，坐在沙发上等着。

“你不喝吧？便利店给你买盒牛奶？”李东海向他扬了扬手机，屏幕上是与工作人员的对话窗。

“嗯。”李赫宰觉得自己还没清醒，放空着穿戴整齐，“一会儿送我们去国父纪念堂吧，昨天查了说广场视野不错。阳明山人会少些，就是太远了。”

李东海点点头，戴上帽子口罩，又过来给他也戴好。“走吧，地下停车场等着了。”

06:20

夜里下过雨，地上还湿漉漉的，日出前寒意正盛。广场已经聚了些人，许是又冷又倦，都只是静静在等。选了人少的位置站定，眼看地平线也终于浮起橙色，在遥远的地方滚烫着，一点一点往夜幕吞。李东海从口袋掏出手机，先拍了景再向他示意。

李赫宰配合地看向屏幕，两个人挨着脸露出笑容。而在镜头装不进的地方，他的右手和他的左手交握，同样完成了一次定格。

附近地铁站时不时涌出打扮惹眼的人群，有异性有同性牵着手自得地走在街上，没人报以过分热切的目光。这座岛漂着，却比亚洲其他地方更快靠岸，李赫宰也曾耳闻。他心有所感看向李东海，视线相撞，李东海也正看着他。

他们只是天地之间普通又不普通的一对爱侣。这样想着，李赫宰偏过头寻到李东海的嘴唇，隔着两张口罩薄薄的布料，他们交换了新年的第一个吻。

写在后面：

济州岛看日出的细节出自09年的ktr。  
第一次产出，比起写一篇文，更喜欢讲一个故事这样的表述。  
感谢每一份喜欢和每一条评论。  
各位新年快乐！


End file.
